Let's do the time warp again
by invisibilgirl
Summary: Myrnin builds a time machine to change the one thing , he truly always regretted in his life - but what consequences does he unchains with that...
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, another story - this one again, very different from the last one and definitely different from the parody I started today. I hope you enjoy this one,also and please, please let me know what you all think. **

**Reviews are like the food I need to write those, if I don't get reviews I still write, but very, very hungry :)**

Lets Do the time warp again …

CHAPTER 1

It was a time in Morganville , when everything seemed good - or at least as close to good as it gets in a town full of Vampires, Hybrids and Humans.

The Founder Amelie, now herself a Vampire / Human hybrid , was stronger than ever before . Some speculated, because she found her human site and embraced it with open arms. Even her new - old - love, Oliver , became unfamiliar helpful, since he turned for her voluntarily to an almost human being, which mostly was disagreeable to Myrnin, who had now a very hard time to pick a fight with such an agreeable person .

Myrnin, utterly happy with his new wife Claire ,was preparing himself for a new adventure in his long life. He wanted to join the growing Hybrid Family , after the birth of his and Claire's child. As always, everything was an experiment to Myrnin, so this one - he called it " Experiment Darwin " - was the biggest so far for him, would at the end , his live stop and the new adventure, afterlife, begin. ….but THAT was in the future.

Myrnin was tinkering in his lab, when Claire rushed down the stairs . She was as usual , late . Even now, since they got married a few weeks ago, she managed to feel like a schoolgirl, coming late for her class, when she joined Myrnin after her work at the counsel with Eve.

"Where were you , my little Bird ?…" , Myrnin didn't look up, but she knew , he was expecting her for the past thirty minutes. " Being married to me, doesn't mean, that you can come whenever you want for work….", and a small tone of annoyance was ringing in his voice.

Claire had to laugh silently. She knew, Myrnin was absolutely devoted to her. He would go to hell and back , simply when she would ask him for, but with his lab hours - he was just insane. Since he tied the knot with her, like he likes to refer to their marriage ,he was continuously working on several projects in his lab, especially one, seemed to take most of his time. When Claire asked, what it is about, he usually just gave her one of his melting like jello smiles and said : " …just wait , my little Claire…..you will be blown away…." , and that, she was exactly afraid of.

" Sorry, Myrnin,Eve and I had to work out a plan , regarding the application for Dr. Mills infertility clinic. You never would think, that so many Vampires suddenly want to have a treatment…" and the thought of many little Hybrids running through Morganvilles streets, made Claire giggle again - even Myrnin had to admit, that it had something comical to it.

Myrnin finally came closer to Claire and put his arms around her , whirling with her through the room, like music playing , their eyes lost in each other . Claire forgetting about everything she previously wanted to talk with her new husband , leaving the only thought that mattered, of how much she loved , adored and needed this old soul in this young looking body.

With Myrnin by her side, she knew, she could do everything - heck, they already faced the Apocalyse at least three times - but there was something, a feeling, she not even wanted to admit to herself nor mention to Myrnin, that maybe it was just too good to be true. That their current live , was just a bit too perfect and that maybe it all would come crash down horribly , when she blinked.

Claire banned that thought immediately and turned all her concentration towards Myrnin, who in return seemed oblivious to her fear, but felt , that something was off.

He stopped moving , not realizing , that Claire was a bit off balance and both fell on the couch , standing conveniently right behind them, Myrnin admitted. Luckily, Claire fell on him and he pulled her up to his face. He hair falling on his cheek , tickling his face lightly , forcing a beautiful warm smile : " What is going on my little Bird ? What are you concerned about ? "

The lifting of his torso when breathing, his smile radiating love and confidence , made feel Claire safe, eased , that all the fear about a sudden end of their life , was just a far away dream.

" It is nothing , Myrnin, really…I , I am just tired….remember I am ONLY human, …and it is not , that I get plenty of sleep all night…." , and Claire started playfully to nibble on his ear.

Myrnin's grin got wider , but he felt now, that there was something , that at least irritated Claire :" ….Claire, are you sure that that's it …you tell me everything …right? No secrets …? "

Claire lifted her head slightly from Myrnin's ear and opened up her windows to her soul , letting Myrnin dive into her eyes : " No secrets…" , she declared with strong voice and gave herself to him.

Making love to Myrnin was the most fulfilling act Claire ever experienced. He was here for her - nobody mattered and she knew that that was true. His entire body was here for her pleasure , giving him, in return the absolute bliss . His fingers exploring her body each day with the same curiosity , never leaving any longing unanswered . His lips caressing her skin with endless kisses and sweet words of devotion and love an his masculinity giving her the feeling of protection .

His soul, mind and body aching for her, when not together , making him drink her sweetness in full, when she was was and will always be his fountain of life , disregarding if he will die some day or not, because he knew, if he never would have met her, he never would have really lived.

All this accumulated in an ecstasy of feelings and rush of hormones , ending with deep sounds of satisfactions , for both of them, leaving their tired bodies collapsed on each other , till the next day.

It was a good morning to wake up.

Claire in an absolute state of relaxation , feeling the light touch of Myrnin's gentle fingers on her cheek, then, slowly descending to her neck ,moving down outlining her breasts . She had to smile - a expecting smile, full with anticipation what maybe is coming next.

" You know, Myrnin, some people actually use their beds to ACTUALLY sleep in them…." Claire , still with closed eyes, spoke softly.

" Is that so, my dear Claire ? " Myrnin responded with a curious voice - having the most compelling light flickering in his eyes. " I wonder what these people do for fun? They must be horrible bored, staying in their beds…"

Claire couldn't help herself, than bursting out laughing. Myrnin had an undetected side - a funny one - , that , in his best times, was utterly adorable and Claire's resistance was merely per forma in these moments.

Claire opened her eyes and turned to her husband : " So,…..what are we are going to do next ? " her grin was stretching from one ear to her other .

" My oh my .., " Myrnin answered with a fake , annoyed voice : " …I created a monster " , and he rolled his eyes at her .

" It must have been your bad vampire influence , which corrupted me…", with Claire faking two fangs : " I was, after all, quite the innocent assistant , when I started for you " smiling at Myrnin.

" Yes , you were…and you enchanted me , from the beginning on . I just did not realize it then …" Myrnin leaned over ,crossing the short distance between them and gave Claire a soft, passionate kiss. ; " I guess, sometimes it is worth to fight for what you want…" and with that Claire's plans for the day were gone. Her heart taking over, leaving her mind behind with everything else .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Thank you so much ashsanders.x for your feeding ,lol - never will forget that anymore ...also a big Thank you, to Melzie97 , I always enjoy your reviews (..and your writing )**

**So please - read and review and I think I can get motivated even more to write more , THANK YOU !**

Lets do the time warp again...

Midday came and past again. So did afternoon and evening - Claire and Myrnin Conwy forgot everything around them, only needing each other .

The world will always have it's problems, and Morganville had already a good share of it, but now ….now it was something like peace time . Businesses actually opened instead of closed, people , still cautious, started to walk outside when there was a nice , warm evening , street cafes - one,two… Life seemed to come back to Morganville since the last catastrophe was diverted and stopped, before it grew out of control.

There was no imminent danger in sight , no next Ubervampire waiting in line to take over the town and with that in mind, Claire and Myrnin cherished the moments together enjoying them until, …well, until they actually really had to do something again….

" My sweet Claire, …." , Myrnin rolled out of bed and caressed Claire gently with his hand over her naked back : " ..there is something I wanted to show you already yesterday, but…..you know .." , and he wiggled with his eyebrows playfully at Claire. " ..it is something I worked on lately, something …..important to me…"

Myrnin caught Claire's interest with that, not only because his tone was intriguing , but his entire behavior had something mysterious.

" What is it ? …Show me . " , and Claire climbed out of bed, sitting right next to Myrnin looking out for her bathrobe. She found it lying next to the big chair , wrapping herself into it and following Myrnin into his lab, who, while she slipped into the robe, put on the closes pants he found,some well used brown leather ones and a wide ruffle shirt.

Myrnin had several projects running and Claire was working at most of them , too, but occasionally , they worked on different ideas and surprised each other , when done. This, Claire thought, must be one of those surprise projects - maybe the one , he was talking about the other day.

Suddenly , Claire felt fear rising in her again , fear that this surprise would change more than Myrnin bargained for.

Myrnin led Claire into the back room of their lab, mostly Myrnin's place. It was slightly separated from the rest of the large laboratory and had a Frankenstein atmosphere - some spiderwebs, cold air - cooler than the rest of the lab. It gave Claire a haunted house feeling and she tried to avoid this part of the lab as good as she could.

He turned on the light switch and Claire stood in front of an enormous contraption, covered with a white linen. Myrnin pulled the cover down with a "da-daaaa" and offered Claire her first look at his newest invention. In old mad scientist manner , he waved his arm over the most impressive machine, Claire ever laid eyes on : " What do you think, Claire?"

It did not happen a lot, but Claire was speechless. She saw two front seats of an old Chevy connected on sleds or tracks, Claire was not sure about what they were, which gave the entire machine a resemblance of Santa's sled. Around the seats, which were generously equipped with an abundance of cup holders, various buttons, control lights and switches there was something, which looked very much like an old hand break, installed, slightly off of the left seat ,almost in the middle of the machine. Half a cabin was build around the two seats, leaving the windshield missing , but covering the back.

" So what do you think , my little Bird " , his excitement only barley contained.

" I…..I don't know…..what does it do ? …." , Claire was unable to look away from Myrnin's newest invention, it gave her this uncomfortable feeling , she had before. That fear - that uncertainty , that tells your sixth sense , that something is not right.

" Claire, please don't toy with me,…..isn't it clear?….it is a time machine ! " , and Myrnin started to run around the machine like a little boy would run around the christmas tree, after he finally found his presents underneath. He was looking for Claire's hand and pulled her with her, trying to share his excitement.

"Myrnin,….Myrnin…..stop …please.. ." Claire trying to stop herself , not willing to run with him. " Myrnin, why do you have a time machine ? " Claire's voice almost sounded desperate, making him halt by the point.

" I have to do something . " Myrnin replied without looking at Claire.

" What would that be ? Myrnin, please tell me ? " Claire standing on her tiptoes reaching up to Myrnin's face , cradleing it with both of her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes.

" My dear Claire, since I found you I have learned , that life can be beautiful, fulfilling . You brought my human side out and made me realize, that there is more than science and being driven by the desirer of bloodlust, as strong as this force can be. "

Claire did not move. She knew at this moment , that her feeling , her growing fear was nothing she just imagined. It had to do with this machine and Myrnin's plan, whatever it was.

" I took this away form one person, I thought I loved . I took her human side away and never gave her the chance to regain it. She was not as lucky as me - she did not have someone to rescue her, she only had me - her killer.", and Claire knew immediately , who he meant - Ada.

" Myrnin, I know, this was during your worst time , but it is done , Ada is gone and …."

" No, Claire, you don't understand ! Ada is dead , because of ME ! I KILLED HER ! I never let her live HER live. She loved me,and I ….I thought , I loved her, too., but I know now , I only used her….." Myrnin 's face was pleading , asking Claire for forgiveness - something she could not give him.

" …but with this machine, I can go back and rescue her from me. Give her a chance to have a life on her own ." his voice trying to sound uplifting and reassuring,and be it only for himself.

Claire , still holding her small hands around his face , understood. Myrnin build this time machine to redeem himself , but trying to alter history for your own benefit ,was not a good idea.

"Did you think about the consequences , if you do this ? Myrnin, you don't know, what will happen , if you safe her…." Claire put her arms down and turned around, feeling anxiety gripping her chest like an iron fist.

" Sweet Claire, nothing will happen….I will just go back ,stop myself of killing her and be right back, like nothing happened. " , he stepped closer to her and turned her around.

" You are crying? Claire , why? " his deep brown eyes flying form her tears to her tortured face .

" Don't worry, my little Bird, ….I love YOU, nobody else…" , and he lifted her up in bridal style walking out of the small room. He looked down on her, melting inside, feeling the pain she has, the panic of loosing him, maybe forever.

He put her gently down on the couch and caressed her on her cheek. Claire moving up into a sitting position and searching for his hand , their fingers entwined.

' I know,….I know…it is just, I have something like a sensor inside me, that screams not to do that. I know, it sounds childish, but please Myrnin, don't go into the past - please do it for me ! …for US….!"

Myrnin did not know what to do. He was torn between Claire's wish to stay and his desirer to set things right. It pained him, to see his Claire in that state. Never in his life, did he want to see her suffer like this again, but deep down, he knew he had to do what he had planed, or he himself, would never rest - Claire had to understand that, Claire WOULD understand that.

He leaned forward and embraced Claire with all his love, giving her a kiss demanding and longing and carefully laid her back onto the couch.

" I will be back , I don't love anybody but you and I won't let anything destroy that love." and Myrnin got up and entered the little room, leaving a scared, but hopeful Claire back on the couch, wishing that her fear was nothing but a silly feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Two reviews is not bad for me, I am easily satisfied ,lol. Melzie , I hope you like this one , too ( still looking out for an update from you -hint,hint,hint ) **

**Vampirejunkie, keep on reading - there will be a lot of ups and downs ( maybe more downs for a while ...) , but I am happy that you liked it. Also waiting for your updates, need my share of good old Myrnin love...**

**I don't want to force to write me reviews, but I would if I could, so please don't make me...Thank you !**

Lets do the time warp again…

The lights flickered and the ringing in his sensitive vampire ears was almost unbearable , but it was over faster than he realized. The time machine settled down, or better, never left the place it was build - the little separate room off his laboratory, but Myrnin knew, he was not in in his present time anymore - it was 1870.

He carefully moved to the door, listening if there is anybody around. At first, he thought that he was alone, but then, he was able to hear distant footsteps , who came close fast. The small door from the alley opened up and he could hear two people coming down - Amelie and Oliver.

Myrnin closed the door quickly and waited , hoping, that their way wont lead them into this particular room, but looking around, it seemed , that this past Myrnin, did not really use it

" I told you Amelie, he can't be trusted - he is already too far gone …" Oliver's voice was hard and dry, unmistakable the old self-absorbed Oliver he was missing lately.

" Oliver, I do not like to repeat myself, not to you OR anybody else, we need him. As long as he hasn't finished the safety borders of Morganville , we cannot afford to loose him. He is vital to our plans , that is….unfortunately ,a fact. " , Amelie's tone was clear as a bell, but also as cold. There was no sign of the more understanding, warm person she turned out to be in the future. Here, in this time, she was the Queen of the town, the Founder , who's orders were not disputed, but followed.

" Did Ada say, where he went after he attacked her ? " Amelie was heard again, now in a slightly softer tone " Where is Ada anyway …."

" I am here, my Founder . " , and Myrnin heard Ada's strong steps down the stairs. He closed his eyes and suddenly realized, that he involuntarily started to breath faster, a human reaction, he had adopted by being around Claire and other humans. He tried to calm himself down, by counting slowly backwards , but what surprised him more ,was his initial reaction , when he heard Ada's voice , this soft but determined tone, which almost sounded like singing,The lovely voice he had missed since…..since he killed her.

" Tried to follow him out on the streets, I know he went hunting - he ,….he was in the mood for hunting…" her tone remained steady and unemotional , like he went out for a beer at the closest pub.

" I see. " Amelie sat down on a wooden chair in the middle of the lab. " ..so, where and when did he attack you this time - the second or third time ? '

' Only the second time,…it was my fault, I was not careful enough. I ….."

" Nonsense, you should not have to watch out like that .Myrnin is crazy , insane - nobody should have to work with that old fool ….he is a liability . " , Oliver gave his opinion freely and snarled.

" I just want to say, that I accidentally hurt myself and I was bleeding. It triggert his reaction - he otherwise never would do anything like this . " Ada confronted Oliver .

Myrnin could not believe, that she still defended him after all he already had done to her. Myrnin felt his guilt grow by the minute , he knew , it was the right decision to come back and safe her - his Ada….his…wait, wait …I love Claire! Claire is my soulmate , my love of my life . She rescued me and never gave up,just…just like Ada. Myrnin felt suddenly lost . He needed to do his work here and leave, go back to HIS life WITH Claire, his wife!

" Well, he wont be back until his bloodlust is fulfilled . There is no reason to stay around until then. Ada, I expect from you to keep more control over this situation. Please inform me, if there are any more signs surfacing in his behavior, regarding the disease. Oliver, lets go. " and with that , Amelie made it clear, that this conversation had ended.

Myrnin felt a portal opening and Amelie as well as Oliver were gone.

Ada was alone. He knew it, he felt it - she was standing in the other room, just a few meters away from him , only separated by the door. When he closed his eyes and concentrated , he could hear her breathing, the slow and calm up and down of her chest. He could smell her. He loved her smell - it was different to Clair's , but almost as fascinating to him. She had the smell of fresh cut grass, the memories of walking in long fields , holding hands - that was when he was still functioning, when the disease hadn't taken over, when , for a short while, he thought too, like he thinks now, that he found the person he wants to spend eternity with. But nothing was real, Myrnin forced himself back, nothing was real then - not even when he was not effected by the disease, because he used Ada. He used Ada as assistant, as a lover, as company ….never as partner, never as equal. He never gave Ada the respect he gave Claire and Myrnin knew, that that was the big difference.

Myrnin quietly moved to a dark corner of the small room to think. He was pretty sure, that he came back close to the day he had killed Ada. He initially thought , in his old enthusiastic self , he would go back - swoosh in - rescue Ada and leave, but now, after hearing this conversation, he was not so sure anymore. I should have taken Claire with me, Myrnin thought - and the picture of Claire in his mind , how she would shake her head and would take charge, made him smile. I miss you my little Bird, he said to himself and tried to figure out his next move.

He was sitting , listening to is own , very quiet and slow heartbeat, thinking about his change into a hybrid - hopefully soon, when he and …..a loud scream suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts - Ada !

Myrnin run up to the door and opened it slightly - seeing himself, a very different Myrnin - a wild, unpredictable Myrnin.

A monster, driven by bloodlust and weakness of others , disregarding every aspect of life what so ever, hanging on the woman he was suppose to love and draining her blood , her life force . HIs eyes wild , filled with crimson color , the beast fully claimed the person no room for any feeling, but rage and lust.

Myrnin pulled the door wide open and smashed into himself, pulling with him his own persona . Not realizing what hit him, defending his prey, he got up in vampire speed and confronted the intruder. Just for a moment, he hesitated , seemingly recognizing himself, but it was long enough for Myrnin to attack himself again and pull a stake from his pants pushing it deep into his chest. The beast Myrnin, tried to hold on on his future self , his eyes piercing into the deep brown eyes, Claire so loved , asking , questioning what had happened, before collapsing in his own arms.

Myrnin felt a sharp pain going through his entire body, when he staked his former self, but thinking that he was still there and did not vaporize into thin air, was probably a goos sign, that he got rescued later on.

He turned around and saw Ada lying in a puddle of blood on the cold stone floor. He looked around , he had no kitchen at this time , no refrigerators were invented yet or at least not common, and this Myrnin probably would not have blood bags from the blood bank either.

Without thinking, he cut his wrist with a piece of broken glass he found on the floor and held it over Ada's mouth, who eagerly swallowed every drop. Slowly she opened her eyes,her hands holding Myrnin's wrist steady and with an hard grip. Myrnin loosened with one hand her fingers on his arm , while with the other one took her hand and pulled her swiftly up. Ada staring the entire time into his eyes, not saying a word.

She was smaller than he remembers , more fragile , but her eyes were exactly how his memory pictured her - always inquisitive, always looking for something - and now, they were looking for an answer.

'' Who are you? …you ARE Myrnin, ….but you are not ? Myrnin..! " and with almost a panic look, she turned around to find her love. When she finally finds him, lying on his back with a stake in his chest, she slightly regains her calm posture back. She obviously knew, that a stake , was not a death sentence for an old Vampire like Myrnin.

" I am Myrnin, but I come from the future to safe you. " Myrnin held her hands in his, something he used to do, " Tonight, I would have killed you - and I would have never forgiven myself for that …"

Ada looked at Myrnin with new eyes , bright and full of love , then she stretched up to him and kissed him with a passion - and Myrnin, …..kissed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sorry, it took me a while to update - really, busy - but here it is:)**

**Thank you Bonniewitch for your review AND adding me to your story alert - hope you won't be disappointed and Melzie - thanks again for your review . I sooooo need them :)**

**Enjoy and review - please !**

Lets do the time warp again….

Myrnin opened his eyes, thinking about the kiss, about …Claire . He immediately made one step back, pushing Ada slightly from him.

" I can't ! I love someone else - I am married ! " , he felt guilty what he did to Claire and he felt guilty what he had to do, to Ada, but he could not go down this road. Ada had to know, right now, that he was not here because he wanted to be with her again, but to give a her a chance of life on her own . Free from crazy Myrnin, able to make her own decision.

" I don't understand? You are here for me , to safe me. YOU LOVE ME ! Myrnin , I love YOU …? " Ada was lost, she was nearly killed and saved at the same time by the same person and now this person, she loves with all her being, with every fiber , tells her , she cannot be with him ?

"Ada, you are free - leave me - leave him… " and he looked over to his staked self. " I was not good for you and never will be , but I can give you now more than ever , a life without me and maybe the chance to find someone who truly loves you " , Myrnin turns around and stands with his back towards Ada , unable to look further into her green eyes, which are filled with love for him , devotion and ….and despair.

"Please Ada, go… go and never turn around …" Myrnin shouted the last words , releasing Ada from him and he ….from her.

Ada's face turned emotionless, it could have been chiseled out of italian limestone , her hands folded together resting on the front of her lap : " Just tell me one more thing, Myrnin " . Her voice was cold, it almost felt icy , her humanity was gone at this point.

" Turn to me - look at my face and tell me her name - I just want her name ."

Myrnin unable to say anything , followed her command and faced Ada again . His eyes unsure where to look, trying to avoid hers .

" Her name - Myrnin . " , Ada's voice got stronger,more demanding . " Am I not even worth her name ? "

Myrnin finally braved her gaze : " Claire Danvers … her name is Claire Danvers ." ,with that , Ada gave him a thin , frozen smile and walked up the stairs to the alley.

Myrnin sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. He did it, he saved Ada from himself. She would eventually get over him, he was sure about that . He did the right thing - but why did he feel, he did something wrong. He sat for a while , before he decided to move the stake out of his former self. He kneeled at the head and pulled with a swift movement of both arms the wooden stake out , watching 1870 's Myrnin waking up and gaining conscience again.

Myrnin offered himself his arm, which seemed very wrong to him, but for right now, it was the only thing he could do. His grip was hard on him and only with strong effort , he was able to pull the wrist away again.

1870's Myrnin sat up and stared at his future self : " I am … you? " , he stated surprised.

Myrnin nodded : " I came from your future to make something RIGHT you…no…WE, did wrong , but it is good now."

The two Myrnins looked at each other, each fascinated by the opposite person. Understanding without talking , Myrnin thought - well, we are the same person.

" Where is Ada? " 1870's Myrnin finally wanted to know.

" She is gone and for her sake, she hopefully never will come back to you.. "

" How can you say something like this ? " Myrnin felt, that his old ego started to flare up again. Trying to fill him in as good as he could , without giving to much revelation of the coming future.

Myrnin was relieved , that he caught himself in a better state of mind . He would have hated, to leave himself in such a desolate situation otherwise.

" My work s done . You will find a cure ,I left you some formulas to perfect the crystals you already produced. I see you in the future " the two Myrnins bowed to each other and separated, with one leaving not only the place, but the entire time .

Meanwhile :

Ada walked out on the street, it was still dark , only a few more hours till sunrise. Her head was spinning and she was not able to think a clear thought. He had thrown her out ! He came back - rescued her and broke up ! HE BROKE UP ! Ada moved her hands up to her head , stopping the spinning of her thoughts , stopping the increasing pain that burned into her brain , repeating that name over and over again - Claire Danvers , Claire Danvers - DANVERS !

" Danvers !" , she said to herself. She knew that name . She had heard it before , but where and when? Her hands still clamping her head between them , looking like the mad woman out of a book, pulling her hair out of the tide bun and releasing her long brown hair down to her shoulder.

" Think , Ada …" and she walked around in circles . " You know this name Danvers. …yes, yes. ..it is the black smith at the end of the town . Andrew Danvers " and with vampire speed, Ada leaves .

Within minutes Ada had crossed the small , but growing town of Morganville. She remembered meeting Andrew Danvers not too long ago. She didn't reveal at that time, that she was not Human, there was no reason.

She stood in front of the small wooden cabin and knocked panic stricken on the door : " Please, please open the door…..I need help! "

Almost instantly the door opened and Andrew Danvers was standing opposite from her . He was a strong young man and he had caught Ada's eyes before. " What is it Madame …do you need help ? It is too late for you , to be out here, ..it is not safe."

" Please let me in…I think something or someone is following me…." Ada turned around , like she was looking out for someone attacking her any second.

With a strong grip around her arm, Andrew pulled her in and closed the door behind them.

" I know you…" , he said with a worried , but welcoming voice. " You are the Lady , I saw the other evening passing by my shop .."

"You did ? " Ada looked into his blue eyes. He is handsome, Ada thought to herself, that does not make it easier..

"You name is Andrew Danvers , right.." and Ada played with her fingers in her long open hair. She smiled at him shyly , like she expected him to ask her out for something.

" Yes M'am . …I am Andrew Danvers the black smith, and you are….? " he gave her a wide , friendly smile, turning his back to her, to pull a chair from the single table in the room.

" …and I am , you final guest….." and Ada flung herself on Andrews neck, not seeing what hit him , and drained his body to the last drop, leaving the empty shell, who was only minutes ago, Andrew Danvers, on the floor.

Two years before present time :

Myrnin 's time machine started to smoke , the rumble got increasingly stronger and almost every warning light flashed brightly up. Myrnin was holding the break as strong as he could, seeing on the dashboard the years flickering by in ligthning speed . The high pitched sound of the machine ,made Myrnin almost unconscious , but he held on, until suddenly , his mode of transportation finally exploded and the numbers of the years stopped at 2010.

Myrnin took unconsciously a deep breath and put his arms on his shaking legs. Two years - OK, it could be worse - I can fix that, Myrnin thought to himself. He looked around the little room and discovered , that is was even in a more deserted state as usual. He walked up to the door an opened it. There was nothing ! Myrnin looked into a dark, cold room, that maybe was used as a lab years ago. A thick dust cover was lying like a blanket over everything .

Myrnin felt instant desperation rising . He ran back to the machine and confirmed the date he saw on the dashboard - 2010.

"What happened ? …Where is Claire ? " he questioned himself out loud.

Suddenly , he heard footsteps. They were light, but with his Vampire hearing , he knew, they would come closer soon. He slipped next to the door again , to see to whom they belonged , maybe Claire, yes, they must be Claire's .

Finally ,Myrnin could see the person - Amelie, but it was not Amelie the Founder, the Queen of the town , it was just simply - Amelie. She almost looked too common and he had to blink once or twice to make sure that he sees , who he thinks she is.

She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans . Her long blond hair open and falling past her shoulders. . She went to the secret door , that was hiding the tunnels to the cells - a way, Myrnin knew too well. He carefully followed her .

Amelie was several meters ahead of him and aiming to a refrigerator, pulling out a couple of blood bags. She than walked over to one of the cells .

" Hello, my old friend ….I brought you something to eat " and with a fast , well aimed throw, the bags landed next to a curled up person, covered under several blankets. A thin , pale hand sneaked out from under it and grabbed the closest one. Slurping noises were heard , growling, ….and without any warning, the blankets flew up into the air , uncovering a half naked man , soiled with blood , old and fresh, his face a farce , his eyes deep crimson and empty.

Myrnin , shocked , stepped back and accidentally through an empty pitcher down on the floor. Amelie turning around froze - her face surprised, drained - switched between Myrnin and the man in the cell : " You are him - Myrnin ! "


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's do the time warp again **

**Thank you for everybody , who put me on their story list - you don't know, how much I appreciate that. I had not time for a while to update , sorry - and when I had the time, I kind of could not put it on paper - sorry ...**

**Enolaygay87 - hope you enjoy this one, V-alice - broke my block ( hahaha ) , Bonniewitch - I am working on your turning , lol ,Melizie - curious what you think...**

**Amy, this entire chapter is for you, I hope you approve ( I know , how picky you can be ...just teasing ...maybe...) but I don't want to get the wrath of Amy on me ...enjoy**

**Please, read and review - thank you !**

Capter 5

Amelie stood like paralyzed. How could it be, how was it possible, that this man , just a few meters away from her, was the same as the insane scientist in the cell. There had to be an explanation and she intended to find out.

Myrnin did not have to be a mind reader , to see what was going on in her head. He had to share with her his problem , and fast . He had to get out if here and return where he truly belonged.

"We have to talk " , Myrnin said with a steady voice.

Amelie nodded and made a step to her old ,new, friend. She reached her arm out to touch his arm. Myrnin looked at this warm and unfamiliar gesture of his long time companion . They were friends , yes, and they shared a long history together, but never had he seen Amelie , this vulnerable and open , than in these few minutes. She was always the Founder, the leader of all vampires in town, and in many hours working together over literally centuries , they became friends, but never - no never, Amelie had reached out to him and wanted to hold his hand, and be it only to show her friendship and the bond they shared .

Myrnin hesitated for a moment , then took her it.

" Come, it is not safe here. We better go somewhere else ... Some place less ... watched. You can explain there. " , Amelie pulled Myrnin up the stairs back into his lab.

She turned around and opened a portal , which Myrnin immediately recognized as the Glass House.

Everything felt so wrong , so out of place . No , it was not the house , it was him. Myrnin felt out of place , like a key put into the wrong spot and never found again.

Standing in the living room of the Glass House, almost overwhelmed Myrnin with emotions. Hasn't he been here, just a few hours ago. Talking and chatting with Claire and their friends? Utterly happy, looking forward to his future ...?

What future ? It was his fault, his alone. He had to go back and change something he regretted the past 150 years , but for what costs.

He had to find a way to his time...fast.

"Michael, Eve, Andrew come here ! It is important. " , barely the words spoken , Myrnin could here footsteps from the second floor and another set of steps from the kitchen. Amelie and him were standing in the middle of the living room , waiting for the three to gather.

Michael was the first, with Eve close behind him, running down from their upper bedrooms. They at least seemed the same , no change there, Myrnin thought. Eve was still the perfect Goth girl and Michael the tall, blond good looking vampire as he remembered .

Remembered ? Yes…, of course…, with a shock Myrnin realized , that this Michael or was it the same Michael, was - is …. , still alive, not dead .

Finally Myrnins gaze fell on Andrew, a vampire as he could see instantly, but nobody he could recollect.

Andrew must have felt Myrnins curious gaze on him and reached the short distance between in a few steps . He seemed friendly and during a sturdy handshake with Myrnin , he announced : " Andrew Danvers ."

Myrnin 's smile , which was from the beginning on,not the best , froze .

" Did you say Danvers ? Are you maybe related to Claire Danvers ?" Myrnin's eyes fixated Andrews and he could sense a slightly familiar , but still unknown emotion from him.

" Sorry, I never heard that name before. You must have confused me with somebody else. "

Myrnin's head started to hurt, a headache creeping into his skull, determine not to leave until it had spread over his entire brain, leaving nothing but confusion and pain. Myrnin shook his head , as if he could shake the pain out of it.

" Is that you , Myrnin? " , Michael asked with an questioning tone." I ...I thought you were ...you were not well ? "

Amelie shook her head:" Everybody sit down. Something happened , and not even I know what ,at least at this point, but I have a feeling, that this development could work out for us - could be maybe a turning point for us . So please sit down. "

This was more the Amelie Myrnin was used to. The one, who could take charge and direct and lead people , maybe they - he - had a chance.

" This man is Myrnin..." , Amelie announced the small group, leaving them with slightly astonished look . Her arm moving with an inviting movement towards Myrnin himself , as she wished ,that he continued the story.

"... And I am from the future." , what resulted in a definitely mouth dropping reaction of the three. Even Amelie, who suspected something very unusual , could barley hide a holding breath and the final exhalation of it.

" How ...? " Michael was unable to say little more than that.

" I build a time machine ." , was Myrnins very bland answer. He might as well could have said , that he is an alien from out of space, it would have been equally shocking.

" I build this machine to correct something in my past, something I should not have done, but...it appears, by doing so, I changed something , that is much closer to my heart than the past, my future. "

He said it. He suddenly realized what he had done. It didn't matter , that the machine broke down and he returned two years before his current time, he had changed his future , when he had saved Ada, he had destroyed Claire.

Four sets of eyes were starring at him, wondering what would be the next revelation out of this man in front of them.

" ...so you never heard of Claire Danvers ? " , it was clear , that this name was unfamiliar . " When did you became a vampire ? " , Myrnin addressed the question to Andrew.

" 150 years ago - it is nothing I particular want to talk about...you probably understand. ", Andrew moved his head away from him.

" I do understand,but..., but it is important to me..." , Myrnin 's eyes tried to get a connection with Andrew , : " Who turned you ? "

Andrew was quite for a short moment as if he was contemplating if it was safe to share such intimate information with someone he just met. Every turning of a vampire was personal, some of them extremely violent , some , but rarely, out of love, but always life changing.

He finally met Myrnin's inquisitive look :" Ada, it was Ada...Bishops first in command."

Myrnin was hit frontal with this revelation . Yes, it made all sense now - no Claire , no cure , an insane Myrnin ...and Bishop still here? Ada at his side - Bishops side ? Oh Claire , how right you were...how much I already miss you ...Myrnin's mind was running in circles . He HAD to find a way out here.

Myrnin was glad he was already sitting, this new development was more than any living being , human or vampire , could process at once. He put his head into his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Whining and crying is no option. If he ever want to see his old life again, he had to do It himself.

Everybody in the room realized, that there was much more at stake than just Myrnin's future, it was something all four of them had to work for , so that their future could be better as well.

"We are all with you, but you have to fill us in, what happened in your timeline." , Amelie 's voice tried Myrnin to assure him of their support.

" I will , but I also have to repair my time machine...I "

" You mean , your machine is broken ? " , Eve finally recuperated from all the information they just received so openly.

" Yes , Eve... Why should I repair it, if it is NOT broken ?" , Myrnin's voice was a little bit on the edge.

"...it is the reason, why I returned two years prior my starting time."

" Where is the machine now ? " , Michael moved slightly uneasy in his chair , holding his guitar in his arms , without playing . It almost seemed more a security blanket, in this case ,guitar, than he actually wanted to play at the moment.

" Still in the old lab." , Myrnin answered.

" It is not safe there...we have to move it " , Andrew immediately blurred out.

Myrnin did not have to asked why, Andrew gave willingly the reason: " Ada is very controlling. Especially the lab and everything that has to do with Myrnin, our Myrnin, has Ada's special interest .She does not visit the lab a lot, but she does and it is a risk , we should not take"

" Point taken. How and where shall we move it? " , Myrnin looked into the room , not addressing anyone .

" Portal to the secret room in the Glass House - now " , Amelie's order came out like the bullets of a spitfire , hard and deadly.

Myrnin did not know yet, but since Bishop stopped Amelie's counter attack on the day of the feast in the very beginning , with killing of Amelie's love Sam, she was not the same . Bishop had crushed her attempt to overthrow him and gave her very little choice afterwards. Amelie was reduced to little more than a pet in Bishops eyes. Humiliated openly by not only himself , but also Ada, who had almost as much power as Bishop .

Only to keep Bishop from murdering more of her inner circle, Amelie had agreed to finally give up and to resign in the position she had now, being the daughter of Bishop, nothing more- nothing less.

Using portals was forbidden, only a few, Amelie was one of them , were allowed to do so. This way, Bishop and his trusted ones, were able to track people's movement .

" Let's do this now, before I change my mind ." , Andrew tried jokingly ease the tension , but with little success.

All agreed , they had to do the first step and bringing the time machine here, in this house, was a very risky move, but one worth while.

,

When they came back , Myrnin had to fill them in more , they had to start a plan ...and finally they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, which was way too long ,too dark, to find their way out.

At the same time across the town:

Ada was pacing back and forth. Bishop had reprimanded her openly in front of Francoise and Ysandre. She hated both with a passion, but as long as she was the first in command after Bishop ,she was safe. She had to find a way thou, to eventually get rid of these two….two mere obstacles , because that what they were, nothing else.

Since Bishop was the clear winner over Morganville , he had more and more developed into a despot . His word was law and everything else was not existing.

Not that Ada felt bad for all the humans or even vampires , who fell on Bishop's bad side. She could care less, she had no interest in them. Her goals went further, she saw herself as the leader of Morganville someday and for that, she had to be careful. She had contacts , many of them, but one wrong move and she would be on the same list as all the other vampires , who thought that they could overthrow Bishop's reign.

Suddenly, Ada stopped. She was not sure what it was, but it was strong enough to make her hold in her current position and just listen. Nothing, there was nothing. No noise , or movement . She wanted to continue her pacing when she again felt a strange emotion or was it a feeling ? ...something she hadn't felt a very, very long time ...she felt the presents of a person she once loved ..." It cannot be ...? " and with a immediate move , she opened a portal to Myrnin's lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's do the time warp again...**

**Thank you for the reviews - Vampirejunkie - I will be even more cruel ( evil laughing) and Amy - I'll kept writing today, the inspirational juices are flowing freely today**

**So please Guys, read and review and I'll try to do more very soon, Thank you :)**

Chapter 6

Amelie felt the buzzing vibration of opening a portal, but it was too late to do anything , she turned around to the entrance and waited for whoever will come through. Just minutes earlier, the Glass House inhabitants had help Myrnin to bring his time machine to the secret room in there home and just minutes ago the portal had closed. Amelie had stayed back, to cover their tracks in case anyone would come down here. Little had she thought, that someone would come here so quickly after their big moving ordeal.

Myrnin's time machine turned out to be extremely heavy and hard to move, but with the help of 4 Vampires and one Human , they finally managed.

"Amelie - what a pleasant surprise to see you here ." , Ada's cold voice couldn't have been more in contrast to the sentence. " I believe, I haven't had the chance to talk to you since our little , mmm…, our little alteration .", Ada gave Amelie an icy smile.

The " little alteration" was a loud and heavy argument, close to a hands on fist fight between Amelie and Ada shortly after the Bishop Takeover. It ended with a confinement for Amelie for a month , which Bishop insisted ,solely, to show his power and Ada's first open reprimand from Bishop. It was there, that Ada had decided , that being in power without Bishop would be a much more preferred situation than the current arrangement.

" I was ….occupied….Ada, …and I am on my way now . Good Bye! " , Amelie would have like to do so much more to Ada at this moment , but it was not the right time. Not now! Under all circumstances had she to avoid anything that could give Ada any suspicion , that something is going on, that could climax with the end of the Bishop reign.

Amelie turned around and wanted to climb the stairs up from Myrnin's lab to the alley. Even , if she was one of few, who was allowed to use the portal, she did not think it was a good idea , to remind Ada about this fact, especially , if she would open a portal to the Glass House.

When Amelie passed Ada , just inches away, Ada took a hold of Amelie's arm : " I know, you come down here to feed him…..how is he doing ? " Ada did not want to look into Amelie' s face. She knew to well, that Amelie hated Ada for the imprisonment of Myrnin and that she had convinced Bishop not to give Myrnin his healing blood for the devastating disease.

" What is it to you anyway ? " , Amelie looked Ada in her cold , green eyes. For a moment, Amelie almost saw something like regret in them, but if there was, she had blinked that emotion away as soon as it showed up .

" I , ….I just wanted to know. He is my sire and as you know, we have a special bond because of that. " Ada made a step forward, leaving Amelie with her back to admire.

Amelie did not know, how to interpret this almost emotional statement of Ada, but she was sure, if it was emotions, Ada would make sure, that she would suppress them as fast as possible. Since Ada had disappeared that night almost 150 years ago, this sweet , loving woman, which was devoted to one man - Myrnin - had disappeared as well. When she came back , in tow of Bishop's entourage , she was a different person. Cold, hard and hungry for power. No wonder she got along with Bishop so well. Ada was smart, always, not brutal like Francoise or absolutely insane , close to psychopath like Ysandre. NO, Ada, was a clear thinker, not influenced by any emotions , who could interfere with her decisions. She was a bigger threat, than any of them, because her working force was hate and revenge and these two components were entirely more consuming than blunt force.

" ….then go see for yourself. " , and Amelie continued her walk up the stairs.

" One more thing, Amelie,…..did you feel anything unusual ? ….anything not quiet right? " , Amelie was surprised by this question, not of the content, but of the tone Ada delivered it. Something got under Ada's skin and Amelie hoped , that it was the break they all needed.

Amelie moved her head to look at Ada, but she was still turned with her back to her : " No, everything is like it always is. No changes . " , and Amelie left with a satisfied feeling, that maybe there was a crack in Ada's hard outer shell and if they played it right , they would break this shell entirely.

Ada stood there for a while, aware, that she was alone and that she had exposed herself to Amelie, more than she should have, more than she ever wanted to admit to herself.

She looked around. Myrnin's lab ! Myrnin….. How did she hate this man. She had done everything for him. She let him turn her, so she could be with him forever, because she knew, she never was able to love any man like him again. He had ruined her for the entire world. …and how did he pay it back to her? She rather would have died in that particular night, than be rescued by him and told , that he loved someone else. How could he not see, that she was better for him, better than any woman ? So she had to do, what every woman would do , if they truly love a man, she killed her opponent - in this case - she turned her ancestor into a Vampire and ended her blood line. It was a gamble, she did not know for sure, that this Andrew Danvers was truly her ancestor, but she had to do something . She had started an affair with Andrew after she turned him, but she lost interest soon after and she left him behind , somewhere. She hasn't seen him until they have met in Morganville again many years later, but they were - indifferent - at most.

She had traveled through the United States and was hunting any Danvers Family she could find. She wanted to eradicate this family, these people from earth from her life,….., and she was successful. Claire never had shown up in Morganville, and when she and Bishop arrived in town, Myrnin was already so far gone, taken by this horrible disease , that he was in no position to help the rebellion.

Bishop , to show his generous site, had freely issued the cure for the disease to the majority of the Vampire community, but she had made sure, that Myrnin was not one of them. He had to suffer for all the suffering she had to endure.

..but sometimes, once in a blue moon, she had this feeling , deep down in her heart, burried and tied up securely, that she was missing something - love? Nonsense, she had to get rid of this debilitating emotion. She did not love Myrnin anymore, not now that she was so close to be the leader of the town herself.

She tried to push this feeling away from her, ignoring it, but here in this lab, it was even more intense. She almost could smell him , she took a deep breath, not that it was necessary for her as a Vampire, but because she wanted to, she smelled him and she loved it. She could feel his embrace and his full lips, she could…..stop ! Myrnin was downstairs and he was locked up. Pushed over the edge by herself and beyond the point of return.

She walked down to the cells and turned on the light. She walked up straight to Myrnin's and called his name . Nothing happened. Then after she waited for a short time, not moving from her spot , starring into the cell, which was filled with old blood bags , feces and dirt, she saw something moving under the pile of blankest. Two eyes starring at her in a furious way, growling , desperate, to push his fangs into her skin and suck her dry.

Ada turned around and walked back, she had seen enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's do the time warp again...**

**Amy - now that you are officially my private critic, I have to put you to work and for this reason alone (smirk :) ) , I wrote another chapter. I hope everybody else who reads the story , leaves me a review as well, because reviews are the best reward you can give a write.**

**So PLEASE - read and review, thank you :)**

Chapter 7

Amelie walked to the Glass House. The cooler air in the fall felt good, it was not so sticky anymore and walking was always something Amelie had enjoyed. It cleared her head, it gave her a chance to think and thinking about that conversation she had with Ada back in Myrnin's lab, she had to.

Ada was different back there, that for sure, but if it was triggered simply by the presents of this other Myrnin, this Myrnin from the future, was something Amelie had to find out. It could work for them, but it also could work against them.

Ada was right, been sired by Myrnin, gave them a special bond and hopefully it won't haunt them. She had to get back to the house as fast a possible and hear the rest of Myrnin's story, so they could start planning.

Myrnin and the others had returned through the portal into the Glass House. God, this machine was heavy ! What did he think , when he builded it, certainly not to ever move it away from it's original position. But they had managed. With combined forces , they had lifted it up into the secret room , probably the safest place in the entire house . Here he could find the problem, the reason why he stranded here . He could take all the time he wanted, he thought, because he was traveling in time, but there was a feeling deep inside him , that went off like a loud , red alarm button, that this was a false security , that there was something that would be dangerous to him and he had to get out of this timeline the sooner the better.

He went to the kitchen and was looking for some blood. He felt slightly uneasy , it must have been at least 12 hours since the last time he drank something. Maybe that was the reason that he felt not safe, felt watched. He took two bags and went back upstairs into the secret room.

Michael had suggested , that he should stay there until he was done with the repairs and could leave. He would have his little private lab in there undisturbed by the others.

Myrnin felt relieved by it. He did feel uncomfortable around them , especially around Michael. He did not know him too well in his own time, but well enough, to know, that he was a good person , who was subjected to bad things and that his violent death had brought a lot of tears and despair to many people close to him.

…and Andrew….he reminded him of …..? Myrnin stopped in his tracks back up to the room. He reminded him of…Claire ! Yes , Claire ! How could he forget ? How could he forget the only person that really mattered in is life ? He HAD to get out of here !

With quick steps, three at once , Myrnin run upstairs and slipped into the room. He told Michael and Eve , that he would lay down for an hour and rest , restore his energy and thought process and will meet them later downstairs, to answer all the questions they had for him.

The two bags of blood had already helped. The nervousness was gone and the rejuvenating feeling of the blood was already spreading out in his entire body , made all his senses tingle. If he laid down now and concentrated , he certainly could relax his body enough for a while , so he could work through the next 24 hours.

The small couch would do and within minutes , Myrnin drifted off, leaving his problems behind.

He was searching for a focus point in his thoughts and as many times before, he had chosen Claire to be this point. All his thoughts went to her and it made him calm and gave him the relaxation he needed. She was lying on the couch where he left hours ago. He looked at her innocent , sleeping face and he scolded himself at this moment , why he had ever made this decision to leave her and change, what never should have been done. Her breathing was calm, her chest rising slowly up and down . Her one arm was hanging of the couch,it obviously did fall down , when she was deep asleep. Her other hand lying on her belly. Her legs , bare of the bathrobe that covered the rest of her body. Oh how he wished, to SEE the rest of her body.

He made a slow move towards her and called her name. Claire opened her eyes and smiled at him, precious as ever . She lifted the arm that was hanging off the couch , inviting him to join her. Oh how he loved her! How much he missed her !.. her body , he soul.

He leaned down to her and closed his eyes, giving her a deep demanding kiss, full of love . She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her kiss getting harder and more demanding, not giving any time to even separate their kiss for coming up for a breath. Her teeth playing with his bottom lip and …she bit him ! Claire bit him. Myrnin pulled him self up to look into her face, but it was not Claire's dark brown eyes he saw , he looked into Ada's soul, her green eyes consumed by longing, pain and lust.

Myrnin eyes popped open in an instant. How was that possible ? He never had a dream like that before. Since he had met Claire, his body and mind knew, that she was his true soulmate, nobody else. The thought of kissing Ada this way, had him aroused for a moment, but he had thought it was Claire. The second he realized that it was not her, he had stopped . He felt guilty , like a traitor. What had happened to him - what IS happening to him.

First, he almost forgot Claire's name , then his mind had exchanged Claire's face with Ada's ….It was so real to him, that he was even able to smell Ada's wonderful scent of fresh green grass …. wonderful ? Was he going to get mad all over again ?

Myrnin jumped up from the couch and looked at the clock. He does not have to be down in the living room for 30 more minutes. He better make use of this time and start to check the machine, that would keep his thoughts focused on what was really important.

Ada was back in her office, The day had started off bad and so far it didn't look like it would end any better. Seeing Amelie in Myrnin's old lab, had made her more uneasy, than she wanted to admit. It had stirred up emotions she long had thought were gone, only mere traces , like a breeze of a ghost walking through a room, but they were still there and she did not like it.

When she saw Myrnin in his cell, she didn't feel anything, but distaste to that creature. She had walked out of there, with the feeling, that everything was how it should be, but after she left and returned to her own private rooms , the same feeling of Myrnin's presents rose again.

Ada had decided to lay down for a short time. Resting her body, even if she did not need any sleep, seemed a good idea .

When she closed her eyes, and finally drifted off , she had experienced the most intense dream she had in a very long time. She was lying on a couch and Myrnin had approached her. She had felt his gaze sliding curiously over her body, she was able to smell his scent , full of rich spices , dark , manly and she had felt his very kissable lips on hers. She wanted to pull him closer, feel him even more , ….she had felt alive for that second , but then , he had pulled away and she could not hold on on him anymore and she had woken up.

Something was truly wrong with her. Maybe she had too much time devoted to outwit anybody close to Bishop? Maybe, she was overworked ? She had not allowed herself anything remotely entertaining, since she had arrived in Morganville - only her goal of revenge to this one man had driven her , was the fuel that kept her going.

She got up and walked around in her room. Or could it maybe that he came back ? The Myrnin who rescued her ? She dismissed the idea almost as fast as it came up, but something was wrong and she had to find the reason.

Somewhere entirely else :

Claire woke up to a buzzing noise of an alarm clock. She stretched her arm and pushed the button .Since when had Myrnin changed their alarm ? Claire opened her eyes and starred at a never before seen clock on a nightstand, which looked entirely new to her. She let her eyes roam around the room and realized that nothing looked familiar. She must be still dreaming, Claire closed her eyes again, and forced them open a few minutes later. Nothing had changed. It was still a very unfamiliar bedroom - all Country Style - she hated Country Style. This dream is more intense than any she ever had. Myrnin must have given her something to sleep . She had problems relaxing lately , so this time, he must have gone over the top again, - too strong, too weird of a dream.

Claire rolled on her back and spread her arms and legs apart, at least the bed in her dream was fan-tas-tic ! She moved her left hand and felt suddenly a back. She moved her hand up and down and realized that it was a wide , muscular and naked back . Mmmmmm , Myrnin was in this dream too, BIG BONUS . She turned all around and slid with her arm around the body, she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered :" …ready for a game …?"

The man turned around and grabbed her in an instant, pulling her up to him , a wide , dead gorgeous smile on his lips : " …always , Amy - I mean, Mrs. Albrigth - always "

Claire let out a loud scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's do the time warp again...**

**Sorry that it took a while again, till I was able to sit down and add another chapter. Unfortunately , life is not only writing and hanging out - but I aim for it...:)**

**Thank you so very much for reviews from Evey Claire - hope you like this chapter ; my sweet friend Amy - do your job as a critic ! and V-alice - I always appreciate your comments.**

**It is a longer chapter, but not too much action - what am I saying - no action at all, but it shows the state of the different players. So enjoy and please review after reading - thank you :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

"What is it Amy, Sweetheart ? " , the good looking hunk of a man next to Claire was sitting up and turned his head in concern towards her. " Are you alright ? ", he wrapped his strong arm around Claire's thin waist and pulled her closer to him.

Claire wasn't sure what was happening. I must be still in a dream , dam, this seems so real, Claire thought to herself. She closed her eyes one more time and gave herself a small clap on her face , when she opened her them again, she realized that she was still sitting in the bed with this man, who, Claire had to admit, looked extremely handsome, but was far from being Myrnin, the man she was married to .

" Please Amy, Sweety,….say something ? Are you oK ? " , the man seemed honestly worried about her.

Claire sat still for a moment , not wanting to talk, but realizing that she probably would not get away with it, if she would ignore the man next to her. She decided to play along, at least for now. She had to figure out herself, what was going on. Whatever it was, it had to do with Myrr….with Myrrr…with Myrnin ! - yes Myrnin , her crazy vampire husband. She would definitely kick his cute ass , if she ever would see him again.

Claire felt a warm , large hand on her back rubbing up and down. She opened her eyes again and looked in his friendly , worried face.

" I am fine,…..Darling …." , yes, that was smooth, Claire thought to herself . " I had a nightmare, that's all…" and she put her hand slightly on his hand that was resting on her thigh.

" Great - a nightmare on our wedding night …I hope that is not an omen for our life together …", and the man made a funny face, grinning and pulling Claire closer to him. He bend down and gave her a warm and reassuring kiss.

If Claire wouldn't have almost laid down, she would have fallen. What did this guy say - wedding night - , how…what…..how…..this is so wrong on so many levels , but Claire did not have much more time to think. Her new husband, whatever his name was - that ,she definitely had to find out - already had her pulled even closer if that was possible and had her turned on her back, lying on her full body and certainly not hiding what his desire was.

Claire first tried to move and wiggle out under him , but suddenly, she did not know why she wanted to do that. Why did she want to move away from her new husband, when he promised with his body to make sweet love to her. Why? Claire closed her eyes and with a slight feeling in the back of her head, knew, something was not right, but she would figure that thing out later - afterwards.

The same time back in Morganville

Myrnin came down the stairs to the living room, where Michael, Eve ,Andrew and Amelie already waited. Since he woke up from his dream, he worked on his time machine , trying to find the reason for the breakdown and how it looked , he had figured it out. It was, to his relief a small fracture on one of his small flux capacitors, which were responsible for the actual time travel. All what he had to do, was to get a replacement part, which had to be out of titanium - that shouldn't be to hard to find…

"Myrnin …." , Amelie was sitting on the couch, with a new found self-conscious attitude :" ..were you able to rest a while ? "

Myrnin just nodded his head. He did not want not tell about his dream, nor about his fear - no - his almost certain knowledge , that he was forgetting his life in the other realm. He decided to volunteer only general information about his life , it was bad enough, that he had a hard time to remember his wife, his soulmate Claire, it was without consequence , if he passed this on to others.

Before he came downstairs, Myrnin had written down all his thoughts on a piece of paper in case he would forget about Claire. He wrote about his love to her, his future plans. He had even drawn a skit of her, to help him remember her face - these notes were his anchor, in case ,he would forget….

"I found the reason for the breakdown - a small piece within the time travel machine broke off…." , Myrnin came right to the point.

" Is it something you can repair ? ", Andrew asked with worry in his voice.

Myrnin faced him with a smile on his lips, as if he would look at a child asking him a silly question : " Of course I can. I might not even need it, but traveling would be not accurate - I mean, I would be able to aim for a year, maybe a certain month , but I don't think , I could aim for an exact point in time…"

" So, you DO need it then…" , Andrew replied without being offended of Myrnin's condescending tone.

" Well, ….., yes . " , Myrnin realized , that he had acted like an ass to the people , who were willing to put their lives on the line to help him. " Sorry….I am a little bit on the edge since I am here , I …."

" It is alright, Myrnin, we understand . " , Amelie interrupted him, her eyes with a stern look at her friend :" ….what do you need ? "

Myrnin shuffled apologetically : " I just need a small rod of titanium - about 5 cm long and 1 cm wide ." , he pulled the loose and slightly fractured piece out of his pants.

Everybody's eyes got wide .

Eve was the first to speak up :"….and you think we can just go to the Morganville Titanium store and buy some , right ?" , she accompanied the sentence with a swirl of her right pointing finger towards her right temple.

" It is not that easy , Myrnin .", Michael continued, :" ..we can't just get stuff like that. We would have to go through official channels and explain , why we need titanium . Bishop and Ada have a pretty strict reign here, we…."

"There is a way, we can get it." , Amelie interrupted. All eyes flew an her. " I know, he can be difficult, but he likes Bishop and Ada as much as we do….and, …..he has connections. "

Myrnin looked lost for a minute. Emotions filled the room and glances got exchanged.

"Yes, but can we trust him ? " Michael questioned Amelie.

Myrnin felt impatience rise in him. What or about who were they talking ?

" We have to trust him , if we want to or not , he is…"

" WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ! " , Myrnin finally interrupted them, his patience worn down to nothing . This had to be a side effect of time travel , he thought to himself, not willing to volunteer this discovery.

Amelie seemed to be untouched by Myrnin's outburst and Myrnin actually welcomed this. It was more the Amelie he knew, the Amelie, who had her feelings under control.

" Oliver , of course. ", she said dryly .

Great, this time has an Oliver as well, Myrnin flashed that thought in his brain, I hope that he is at least not all happy, joy -joy like in my time.

" I will contact him as soon as we are done here." Amelie turned her face to Myrnin and looked straight into his eyes. : " I run into Ada at the lap, just right after you all left. She was surprised to see me there, but I was more surprised how she acted. She was different, she almost seemed vulnerable …" Amelie did not break the connection between Myrnin and herself. " Is there anything I should know, Myrnin ? Anything we all should know ? "

Myrnin had a sudden feeling of guilt inside him. Should he tell them about his dream ? About the slowly disappearing memories ? No, he can't, they would not understand and they would not be able to change anything anyway. It was better to keep them in the dark regarding that matter and get their focus more on the task to get the missing titanium rod, so he could get the hell out of here and change his time line again.

"There is nothing Amelie. ", Myrnin responded with a strong reassuring voice . " Let's contact your Oliver, that I can start fixing my machine ."

Myrnin did not wait for a reply. He turned around and marched upstairs to the secret room to be alone, to think about his next step and what he had to do to avoid slipping away from his love every minute, every hour . every day a little bit more until…..NO, he would not allow that !

Amelie excused herself from her friends and asked Andrew to contact Oliver regarding that certain matter, but not to tell him why at this point. She would talk to him first and see , if he would be really able to help them. I f she had the feeling , he could not, it was better if he does not know too much.

She was worried about Myrnin. She was far from being a psychic , but she felt very clearly , he was hiding something. If it had to do with Ada's behavior , she did not know , but she sure would find out.

At the same time in Ada's office

Ada was not herself. She hasn't felt this way, for ….for a long time. Ever since she had this first feeling of Myrnin, his presence , that seemed so real, she was not the same anymore and not being the same was bad,especially , when you were aligned with one of the most notorious , brutal man, history ever had produced and spit out .

She went to the cell Myrnin was vegetating in , she had seen him with her own eyes and yes, it gave her a small, short relief, but as soon as she was back, she was again cocooned by this uncomfortable yet so familiar feeling of his presence, which she wished never to feel again.

He had given her so much pain and grief , she would not go through anything like this in her immortal life again. He had paid for it - hard. She had made sure, that his life was reduced to a mere beast in a cage, unable to ever leave it again, yet she somehow was still longing for him , haunted by the last kiss she had with him.

The door suddenly was pushed open and Ada was pulled out of her day dream. Ysandre was gliding into her office. Her movement so smooth and out of worldly, that walking would not apply to her. As much as Ada hated her, she had to give her that.

" I heard you visited the cells ? Is Myrnin well ? ", Ysandre let a arrogant chuckle out, clearly more aimed to hurt than to comfort.

" Are you monitoring my steps, Ysandre ", Ada snarled with a dangerous undertone back at her.

" I am just worried about you, my dear friend. It does not happen a lot, that you visit this filthy place…." . Ysandre letting herself down on one of the big chairs opposite of Ada's desk.

" I didn't know, that we are so close that we can call each other friend - I , personally see you more as a nuisance." , Ada was not in a good mood and she definitely had no time playing around with Ysandre. She wanted her out and get back to her thoughts. Maybe she could fall asleep again and dream of him. WHAT AM I THINKING ! , Ada was almost disgusted by herself.

" I see. ", Ysandre was checking her finger nails, no hint, that she wanted to leave any time soon.," I thought , you maybe interested, that Andrew contacted Oliver. Because you had something with both of them, you maybe curious what two former ex-lovers have to talk about. Maybe , they compare …" , Ysandre let a evil giggle escape. " …but then, there is probably not much to compare…." , and she looked at Ada with an almost disappointed face.

Ada stood up and put her flat hands on her desk to steady herself. Oh , how much she hated that person, but she had to stay calm . If Ysandre only gets a hint of disturbance from her, she would not stop until the entire facade would crumple.

" Ysandre, I think it is better for me and especially YOU, if you leave now. If there is not anything else, you want to talk about , your time with me is up . " Ada looked past Ysandre to the still open door. She sat down and ignored Ysandres -humph - and her flamboyant and impressive walk out.

"….and if you please shut the door on your way out, would you Ysandre, there are just too many annoying subjects here in this building, who could disturb me. ", Ada said with a steady voice not looking up from her desk. Only after she heard the door close loud against the frame, she lifted her head, her hand holding a pencil and the piece of paper on her desk was holding a name - Myrnin.

,


End file.
